The Wrath of Kuntar
"The Wrath of Kuntar" is the third episode of the first season of ''GLOW''. It is the third episode of the series overall. It was released via Netflix on June 23, 2017. Synopsis Sam's flashy young producer drops in and whisks the girls off to Malibu to party. But artistic differences soon threaten to spoil the fun. Plot Sam sits smoking and typing on a typewriter. There is a knock on his door. He gets up and answers it and a woman, Carolyn, enters, complaining that he was supposed to drop the dog off on Tuesday. He says he's been busy and she asks if she can have the dog, Lenny. He says that she can't and she asks why not. He tells her that he's dead. He got hit by a car and he didn't have time to call her. He says that it's probably devastating to her, though he's had a week to move through it, and he can give her the number of the woman who hit him. She can call her to cry because he doesn't want her to cry there. There is a barking from outside the door and Carolyn picks up the dog, Lenny. She tells him he belongs in an asylum and he says she would love that - him being lobotomized with his balls cut off. She tells him he never had any to begin with, leaving, and he shouts after her that he did before he married her. He says there's one ball she can't castrate - the mind. Back at the typewriter, he types that a man's true ball is the mind. He visits the gym, where he greets his assembled Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling, who are enjoying a funny story from his producer, Sebastian Howard. Sebastian says to call him "Bash." Sam tells them to be nice because he's the one writing their checks. He claims that he doesn't like to talk about money, that he's a patron of the arts. He says that wrestling is an art, despite his mother's opinion. Sam says he thought he was in Peru, and he tells him that he came back early, saying that he loves the casting. He asks what moves they've learned and Cherry tells him that they've been mostly learning to fall on their backs without hurting themselves. "And pain faces," adds Arthie. Bash says that Salty is famous for his DDTs, asking where he is. Sam tells him that Salty didn't work out, and Cherry is now their new wrestling coach. Bash asks if she has any wrestling experience and she points out that she's right there. Sam says that fans may tune in for the moves, but won't stay unless they give them something else. He asks what, and the girls suggest blood and breasts. Sam replies "storytelling." He says it may be exciting to be in the midst of a big-shot producer, but he has something shinier - a script. This catches the attention of Ruth, who has been skulking in the ring, away from the group. Sam says he made ten copies, so they'll have to share. He says he'll be casting as they go along, starting with Ruth. She says she'll give him anything he needs and he shoots back that what he needs is for her to read stage directions. Sam's script involves a group of women scavenging the Earth after a nuclear holocaust. Food and water are scarce, but men even more so. They will wrestle for domination, for the privilege of breeding with the last man on Earth. Bash grunts in satisfaction as Ruth reads "Welcome to the ultimate catfight. Welcome to the world of GLOW." Characters include the Specimen, the Leather Virgin and the Ogress. There is also Kuntar the Man-Eater, who harvests men for food. Although it seems to start well, everyone gets to the point where they need a break. Sam asks Bash what he thinks. Bash tells him that there's a lot that's working. Sam agrees that he hired him to do a different kind of wrestling show. Bash says it's mission accomplished and suggests they take the rest of the day off and have drinks and a welcome party. He suggests they all go to Malibu. As he stands outside a helicopter labeled Howard Foods, the girls and Sam before him, he calls up a man named Florian, saying that he's throwing a party. He explains to Debbie in the helicopter that Florian is his butler. The two take off and Ruth asks Sam how important it is that they all go to the party. She thinks it might be a better use of her time to go home and work on her lines, see if she can get off-book by tomorrow. He asks if she's sure she doesn't want to suck up the producer, like Debbie. She agrees that she's trying to keep a safe distance from Debbie. He tells her that it's a party and to not overthink it. She says that the last time she went to a party with Debbie, she got drunk and slept with her husband. Sam says it's lucky for her that this time he's not invited and walks away. The group crams into Melrose's car. Carmen tells Ruth that she'll ride with her. She says she doesn't have to. Carmen says that she knows. Cherry asks Sam where her part was. He asks what she means. She says that he didn't write a part for her in his "jerk-off space opera." She says that she trained the girls all week and she wants to be on camera, that it's her turn. He asks that they not do this now. She tells him it's fine and starts to walk away, saying they'll do it on the way there. Justine starts to enter his car and he stops her, asking what she's doing. She tells him that there wasn't room in the limo and she doesn't have a car. She tells him his script was his best work since Blood Disco. She says it has the surrealist quality of his earliest works, including Oedipussy, Venus in Chains, Gina the Machina, but with a more subversive message about the limitations of feminism and nuclear power. He tells her to get in, saying that Cherry that Justine gets it. The group arrives at the party. They take in the sights, including a robot greeter and a painting by Lichtenstein. The robot contains drugs inside. Outside, Bash chats up Debbie, Sheila and Arthie about the products sold by the family food company. He says they sell canned foods, anything canned under the sun. He says it was almost the company slogan, his idea, but his mother didn't like it so much. Florian brings over a dish of Lucky Charms and Arthie enjoys some, saying that her parents never let her eat sugary cereals as a kid. Bash calls Florian, or "Flor," his secret weapon - they met in the third grade and now Florian works for him. At the main party, Ruth and Carmen are hanging together. Ruth says she knows it sounds needy, but she asks Carmen to never leave her alone at the party. Carmen says that she has to use the restroom and walks away. Just then, Debbie appears, grabbing a drink. Ruth asks if she's having fun. Debbie tells her that just because she's at the party doesn't mean they're okay at all. She warns her she'll throw her through the window if she talks to her again. Ruth grabs some food and walks away. Florian says Debbie could use a drink and she asks him to fill her up. Outside, Sam, Justine and Cherry walk together, Justine still gushing about Sam's films. Cherry says that they get it, that she loves his movies. They arrive at the door of the party house, and Florian invites Sam in as the director. Sam sighs. Jenny gushes that he's finally there, asking if he got lost and was too stubborn to ask for directions like her dad. He asks where Bash is and she says that he took Kuntar aside to speak privately. He knows what that means. Sam curses and Jenny giggles. Justine comments to Cherry that it's her first Hollywood party. Cherry pats her on the back and leaves her. Sam finds Ruth and Bash in a room lit red. He asks if they're tripping and Ruth says that they're appreciating a piece of art - a neon sign that reads "Neon." Sam snarks that he likes art that tells you exactly what it is. Bash asks if Ruth can give them a little alone time and Ruth tells him to not mind her, that she's just hiding from Debbie. Sam glares at her and she says she'll go. Bash asks if this is the Malibu ambush, if he's going to ply him with drinks and tell him that he doesn't like his vision. He tells him that he hired him to direct a wrestling show, something that was his idea. Sam counters that it was the seed of an idea. He says he's trying to elevate the form. Bash agrees that this is "bitchin'," but he should maybe also not do that. When he said that he wanted something different, he meant the way that "Ms Pac-Man" is different from "Pac-Man" - in other words, almost the exact same thing, but with a bow in her hair, not set in the desert after a nuclear war. Sam says that Bash doesn't want story. Bash asks him about the Iron Sheikh - what his story is. Sam tells him that he doesn't even know who he is. Bash says that he's a wrestler and that it doesn't matter - that all that matters is that he wears a headscarf and hates America. Sam's ideas are too complicated and they need to simplify to simply gorgeous ladies and wrestling. Sam says that with all due respect, he hired him because he's a professional. He's made eight films, two of which are taught in colleges. He says he's not just some child who knows everything and that he needs a drink. He walks away. Bash tells him to try the punch and Sam shouts that he's not 12. Rhonda and Melrose are trying desperately to get drugs out of the robot when Bash approaches and clears his throat. They say they're not molesting it. He tells them that he has something better for them to fondle - which Melrose recognizes as a Bob Mackie gown. He says his parties are legendary because they drink, they dance, they get naked, and then they put on awesome costumes and the cycle repeats itself. He tells them to let the others know that there's a costume closet on the second floor. They let loose at the costumes, Tammé Dawson commenting that she could get used to it. He tells them try on anything, that it could help inspire them in their wrestling personas and to go with what feels right. Carmen puts on a Jason mask and Bash asks her why so Friday the Thirteenth. She says that she's a heel and she needs something to scare the kids. Bash tells her that kids are going to love her, that she's not a serial killer. She's smiling all the time and they need bright colors and fun for her. Melrose puts on the gown, saying it makes her look like a stranger. He says that they need to strip her down to her essence. "Naked already?" she asks. He hands her a whip and she says that he sees her. Debbie, slurring her words, tells Flor that she's raising a baby with someone that she can't even talk to. If she were to leave him, she's not even sure where she'd live. She asks why she would feel guilty about leaving that asshole, someone who is stupid. She tells him that he cheats on his wife, he shouldn't admit everything to her. Just lie. She tells him she's sitting down on the floor and does so. She says she's losing her mind every 20 minutes, that that's about as long as she can pretend that everything's okay. She has nobody to talk to about it, except him. He gives her something for "when she starts puking" and leaves. She cries. Florian runs up to Ruth, asking if she can help him with something. She says she can. She, him and Debbie are now walking together. He asks what Debbie's address is and he gives it to him as she is placed in a cab, muttering that Ruth is not her friend. Ruth closes the door and Debbie tells her she's not her friend. Florian drives the taxi away, and Ruth can only stare sadly. As Bash and Sheila sample from the buffet, Bash appears, shouting "Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling!" They are all wearing wild costumes and cheering. Sam asks just what this is. Bash tells him - it's costumes and characters. Sam tells Tammé that she looks ridiculous and she replies that she's not a pimp, she's a queen. Bash tells him they're exploring new ideas and he says they don't need them. Bash again says that Sam's ideas are complicated, showing off Melrose - a "sexy party girl." He says they have a jock, an Arab and a big, black girl, causing Tammé to do a double take. He says it's not a judgment, just what the world sees. Arthie says that she's Indian, not Arab, and Jenny tells him that she's Cambodian. Sam says that wrestling is not about backstory, but about type. He asks Arthie her type and she replies "intelligent and whimsical." "No!" he replies - "Terrorist or genie or some sort of other evil Arab." She says he means stereotypes and he agrees that's exactly it. He pulls out a gun. Sam tells her not to take it. She asks who's in charge. Ruth shows up, asking if someone called a meeting. "Perfect!" says Bash, saying that she's the farmer's daughter, the girl next door. Ruth replies that she's Kuntar, a vision of hideousness. Bash tells Sam that there's no world where people look at her and see hideous or evil. Sam tells him he didn't take the job to be bossed around by some wannabe producer. Bash tells him that he took the job because nobody else would hire him. Sam tells him he hasn't done anything before. Bash counters that GLOW is his idea. Sam tells him that ideas are cheap and everyone has them, that his idiot butler probably has ten Oscar-winning ideas. Bash attacks him, telling him to leave his butler out of it. They knock into the robot, somehow setting it to Spanish mode before it crashes entirely. Bash says he hopes Sam's happy. Sam tells him to buy another one, that his mommy can take it out of his allowance. He says that he's done and stalks off. Ruth races after him. He groans and she asks if he's really leaving. He asks if she has notes for him too and she says she just doesn't want the show to fall apart. He's surprised that she, "Team Pariah," would still want the show to happen. He asks why, and she admits it's all she has right now. She says that he's the one with the vision and they respect him. They need him. She says that maybe Bash is right too, that maybe his script is a bit too complicated. She says that she's a homewrecker, but she doesn't get to play any character if there's no show. "Gooddamnit," he says and they head back in. He sits with Bash before a campfire. He sighs and says that he knows he's not easy to work with. He's cranky, doesn't take criticism well and doesn't like being told what to do. Bash asks if it's an apology. Sam says apologies and compromise are not his bag, as his ex-wife will tell him. He asks why Bash hired him if he doesn't like his work. Bash tells him he doesn't know what he's talking about, that his movies are hysterical. Sam replies that they aren't comedies. "Oh," says Bash. Sam says that they'll do it his way. He'll make his show and even compromise. He says that in return, but Sam stops him, saying that he can't have Florian. Sam says he doesn't want his butler. He wants him to read his script, one that he's been trying to get made for years. Nobody gets it, and nobody wants to pay for it. Bash says that he doesn't need to read it, that he'll make it. Sam tells him that he should, that it's pretty wild, with time travel and Oedipal elements. Bash tells him that if he makes GLOW, he will make any crazy time-travel sex-romp movie he wants. They shake and Bash asks what it's called. Mothers and Lovers, says Sam. He tells him not to say anything, that it's a great title. Bash says he loves it, that it's deep. Jenny Chey has taken on the role of "Fortune Cookie," an Asian stereotype. She seems innocent, only to pull out a sword. "Definitely," agrees Bash. Arthie is Beirut, the Mad Bomber, a terrorist. Sam even adds the gun back in. Justine is Scab, your worst nightmare. The other characters are, of course, all stereotypes. Sheila is essentially herself, with her goth "she-wolf" personality. Reggie Walsh is initially given the role of Liberty Belle, as she is an athlete, only to have it taken by Debbie. Bash tells her that Debbie seems "more all-American" and Sam agrees that they have a different part for Reggie, a "big, juicy one." She asks why she doesn't believe him and she is then shown in a Viking costume - she is Vicky Viking. Ruth appears, saying that there is nothing more dangerous than a desperate woman - the Homewrecker. Bash says it's not working. Sam agrees. They don't know just who her character is. Sam asks her to help them out - who does she think she is? Ruth opens her mouth and closes it. Guest starring *Britt Baron as Justine Biagi *Kimmy Gatewood as Stacey Beswick *Rebekka Johnson as Dawn Rivecca *Sunita Mani as Arthie Premkumar *Kate Nash as Rhonda Richardson *Marianna Palka as Reggie Walsh *Gayle Rankin as Sheila the She-Wolf *Kia Stevens as Tammé Dawson *Jackie Tohn as Melanie Rosen *Ellen Wong as Jenny Chey *Chris Lowell as Bash *Esther Anderson as Carolyn Co-starring Alex Rich as Florian Category:Season 1 episodes